This application discloses a golf training apparatus that develops a golfer's swing by refining the three components of an effective swing: form, speed and placement. An effective golf swing requires constant practice and refinement of these three components. The apparatus disclosed can be used indoors or outdoors to practice the varied aspects of different golf swings, allowing a golfer to maintain or increase proficiency through a regular training regimen.
Many devices for practicing golf swings have been developed, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,016 to Sumegi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,346, to Strahan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,765 to Bishop; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020 to Kane et al. These devices allow for the practice of a golf swing, but they lack the adaptability, flexibility, and ease of use of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,836 to Nelson.
Although the Nelson patent constitutes a marked improvement over prior practice devices, its design is overly complicated and lacks finely tuned guidance. An advanced degree of form correction, combined with flexibility and ease of use, is not taught or suggested by any of the prior patents.